


will you bite the hand that feeds you?

by CadetDru



Series: how deep do you believe? [1]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blood Drinking, Familiars, M/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Vampires, Wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Everyone who's anyone has someone like you. You're useful. You could be used. You'd like to be used. You are used.  There's too many ways that can be done.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: how deep do you believe? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	will you bite the hand that feeds you?

You've finished your current set of chores and it's time to sleep. It's summertime, so the nights are short and the days are long. You can't sleep. You can't focus. Your brain has been triggered into fight or fuck mode because there was yet another vampiric assassin. The assassins aren't worth fantasizing over.Why would they be? The sexy ones don't have to do their own dirty work.They have someone like you. 

Everyone who's anyone has someone like you. You're useful. You could be used. You'd like to be used. You are used.There's too many ways that can be done. 

Best not to consciously think about. Just get ready for bed.Change into a T-shirt, opt not even to put on a pair of sweats over your boxers. Pull a sheet over yourself, one hand resting on your stomach and one arm flung over your head, resting on your pillow.You have no intentions. You're going to sleep.

You don't sleep.Both arms move down.One hand on your cock-- why is it already hard? Have you no shame, no common sense.The other arm comes down, over your head, over your eyes until you're biting your wrist. 

Biting your own wrist, your latest bad habit,is either self-harming or bizarrely masturbatory. Blunt teeth didn't feel the same as sharp teeth would have.Less of a self-harming potential if skin wasn't being broken but more masturbatory for a would-be vampire fucker if there was blood.Biting nails could escalate if one was stuck on a specific track.Drawing your own blood would be alarming, concerning, a problem to be dealt with that would persist.

Long sleeves could hide any marks left.That's what you wear anyway.Was marking the goal or just the momentary sensation?Something visible meant something that could be seen, discussed, dismissed.The preferred mouth with its sharper teeth would not be applied to the same site.

If the persons with the sharp teeth did bite just there, then you could watch them. You could stroke their hair with your free hand, working fingers into that long dark hair to pull them away if necessary. They couldn't drink too deeply then. The idea was to see them being their feral self, of being able to see that clearly and focused. The neck might have more nerves but it wasn't like you could just watch them in the mirror.

Dull teeth weren't good enough.Switch to biting your knuckles, think about the sharp teeth sinking into your neck.Keep your voice down or your vampiric roommates will hear you. (Not the right one.He sleeps like the dead.)

Your hand is still on your cock.That's been happening.You've been ignoring it.In your fantasies, no one's been paying attention to it.It's not the point.Sex, apparently, isn't the point.It hasn't been for years, why would it change now?

You bite your knuckles harder.This is about your pleasure in serving, in being used.This isn't about anyone else getting a dull kind of benefit.You deserve to be drained. If you're going to be used, you're going to be appreciated.

Focus.Reframe the fantasy.If your wrist is being bitten, then their hands will be free. They could be over you now, pinning you.Your hand moved back onto the pillow over your head.They bite there first, then move to your neck.Their hand stroking you in the meantime.Their attention isn't divided, it's all focused on you. They're looming.

He's looming.He'd barely fit on your bed with you.He'd be so close.He'd probably still be wearing some cloak that would cover everything in the room. 

If you closed your eyes, he'd tell you to open them.If you moaned too loudly, he'd take your own hand to cover your mouth, just like you have it now. 

You bite down, hard, between your fingers as you start to climax.You try to lessen the pressure but it's too much.You can't release your hand until the orgasm has passed and your sticky hand has returned to your stomach.You consider your options,and decide to just roll to your side facing the wall.Your pained fist wedged under your pillow. 

Just...sleep.Deal with this in the afternoon.Clean up and shake it all off.  Just not yet.


End file.
